


For A Friend

by Beanie_xo



Series: The Tales of Eos [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A gift for a friend, Angst, Chocobo Post, Chocobos, Chocobros - Freeform, Conversation, Couple, Emotional, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Happy Ending, Multi, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Short Story, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie_xo/pseuds/Beanie_xo
Summary: This is something that I am writing for a friend, something that kind of just came up through discord while chatting! I hope you love it because I enjoyed writing it for you.





	For A Friend

The sun was shining, and the bathroom was calling for the boys at the Leville in Lestallum. They had spent the last several nights camping out and dealing with hunts for Dave, by request and by the fact that they kind of were low on Gil at the moment due to maintenance on the Regalia. Luckily; there was nothing to worry about when it came to rooms because they had two special girls that got it covered for them. 

Prompto had a huge skip in his step at the thought of who was going to be sleeping next to him that night, something that he had been missing deeply for days now since they’ve been camping out doing all these hunts, but he was going to be cuddling up next to his beautiful girlfriend. The sunshine blonde was expecting her to greet him once the bros all arrived at the Leville, yet the only person that had arrived was Gladio’s longtime girlfriend; Ciel. All the boys, especially Prompto, noticed something was off when they saw the crease in her brows as she was looking all around like she was hoping that she would find someone. Prompto was actually the first to reach the female and take her by the shoulders, scaring her because she didn’t realize that she was so lost in her search, and blue eyes meeting on blue eyes. 

“Where is Liyah?” Prompto asked, his voice calm, but clearly showing the power that he was putting behind to keep himself from actually freaking out. 

Ciel opened her mouth, giving off a forced smiled, but dropped in instantly. “I have no clue, I heard her drop something in the room across the hall, where you both were going to be sleeping while I was getting the other two rooms ready…” she started to explain, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. “I saw her running out, and like I tried to chase after her, but I lost her at the market, and I searched for her, but I couldn’t find Liyah anywhere… I was hoping that she would come back by now, but I guess not.” 

Prompto looked over his shoulder, seeing the guys stand there with concerned looks on their faces, understanding that it was hard on Prompto to keep this calm. The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath, something that all of his friends have been teaching him to do in any kind of situation, such as this. “It’s okay, I’ll go find her, she could be too far away, she might have just gone the chocobo post,” he said, simply letting go of Ciel, and waving to the guys as he made his exit. 

Noctis looked over to Ciel, who just shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. The Prince wanted to go after his friend, but he knew that getting the go-ahead from Ciel first was probably better than Gladio or Ignis. 

Prompto had summoned his chocobo before he began his journey towards the Chocobo Post. He knew that it was getting late, but he also knew that Liyah wouldn’t be traveling any further or returning to Lestallum that night. At least he could get anything they needed, thanks to Noctis’ endless closet. He was probably going to get an earful from Liyah about traveling alone this close to nighttime, but he really didn’t care, he was going to find her and he was going to make sure that she was okay. Whatever caused her to rush out like she did, he had a feeling he knew what the possible cause could be. 

He easily took a shortcut through the forest, not caring about the risk factor that had jumped for him by his choice, because Liyah was that important to him, and he could handle a few meanies on his own, he would get the distance. He wasn’t like any of the others that needed to be up close and personal to fight. 

The sun was on it’s last few minutes when he arrived at the Post, and Wiz was there, expecting him obviously when the old man gestured towards the one girl that was cuddling the baby black chocobo they saved a couple of weeks ago. Prompto headed over and took a seat next to Liyah, smiling at the girl that was too engrossed with the chocobo in her arms rather than her boyfriend that had arrived back safely. 

“Hey, I’m glad to see that you were thinking of me,” he said softly, not wanting to cause a scene between the two of them, and just make the rare few people here uncomfortable. 

Liyah, she was still petting the chocobo chick, but she glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. It was enough for him to see that she had been crying for some time now and that she needed to speak to him about it. At least they were somewhere alone, with the cutest things in all of Eos. “What’s bothering you?” Prompto asked, holding his arm out and letting Liyah lean against him.

Silence blanket them both, Wiz had already gone inside, and there were a few others outside, doing some cleaning or whatever, but they didn’t pay attention to the couple that was sitting with the chocobo’s, they were also well known with the workers over the time they’ve stopped by. Liyah took a deep breath in before she looked up at Prompto, her eyes filled with tears again, already swollen from whatever crying she had done earlier. 

“I was thinking about a lot… You had been done for so long, and so busy, and I have to keep reminding myself, you need to be there for the Prince, to keep your best friend safe,” she started, her voice soft, yet in confirmed for Prompto that Liyah was not only missing him but was getting other negative thoughts as well. “And I just thought that you could just end up… disappearing. Only that fear, seemed to change into other things as well… Like, maybe I should leave, because you have duties to deal with, and Noctis needs your full attention right now, with me around, I’m just splitting your attention between what is actually important right now.” 

Prompto looked at Liyah, completely horrified by what she just told me. “I’m sorry! For whatever I did wrong to make you think that! But leaving… It’s that a little extreme?” he asked, reminding himself to breathe, to not start hyperventilating because he needed to be there to have this conversation. “How long has this been bothering you? Is it because I promise to call you and I forget? Or is it because that I don’t put some time to the side for you?” 

Liyah sat up straight then and began shaking her head, loosening her hold on the baby chocobo that was now sleeping in her arms due the time. “No, it’s nothing like that Prompto, I just… With everything that is going on, I just didn’t want you to feel like you needed to be throwing your attention around, I know you love me, but there is something bigger than me going on right now, and Noctis needs you at your best right now… All of Eos needs you at your best.” Liyah explained, watching the sunshine boy that she fell in love with sit there, completely start breaking down, with his eyes turning red from holding back the tears that he was holding back to keep himself from totally breaking down. 

“B-But Liyah, I love you, you’re the reason why I give my all to Noctis when we’re apart because I have you that I need to come back to,” he whispered, his hand coming up to wipe his eyes, trying to push the tears back more, but they started to fall, he couldn’t keep a calm demeanor any longer. “I just wanted to come home to you…” 

Liyah carefully placed the choco chick down upon the hay that was next to her, before pulling the boy into her arms and just letting him cry it out as she started to cry as well. She knew that she was being selfish about not talking to him about it, but there was so much hanging in the balance of everything right now. There was so much that was going on, so much that they all needed to be focusing on, and she just wanted Prompto to come home safely to her as well. Maybe their motivation was very much the same after all, since Prompto had kept Liyah in his thoughts all the time he was away, because she gave him strength to fight harder and to make it home, as Liyah used the thoughts and encouragements from Prompto to keep pushing forward, to make it to the next, especially when he was gone. 

 

* * *

 

The couple had retired into the camper for the night, cuddle on the bed, music softly playing from Prompto’s phone as he started showing Liyah pictures that he had taken during the little adventure this time, that ended taking them all around Eos in just a short time. “Man, I wish you both were there, it was so much better to see it in person,” Prompto said, showing the photo of Gladio completely covered in slime from the flan that they had been fighting against right before the sun had risen. “Ignis warned him, but he didn’t listen… It would have been better with you laughing at my side,” 

Liyah looked to Prompto, smiling happily at the blonde. They both were in a much better mood now with crying it out and talking things over. The conclusion to it all was just the stress of everything. It was getting to them all, especially the two that weren’t raised with all this like the others back in Lestallum currently. “Man, I can hear Ciel’s yelling now, she would have gotten so pissed at Gladio for not listening,” she said, going to the next photo, seeing a really beautiful sunrise off the coast of Galdin. “Oh, you guys camped out on the beach?”

Prompto looked at the photo, kind of analyzing it, before clearing his throat. “Yeah, yesterday we were trying to get to Lestallum, but we were all way too tired to continue, and Galdin was the closest stop for us, so we hiked across the beach and went to the haven…” he said, starting this little story of his. “The guys were already in bed, but I was still pretty awake due to the hunt we finished maybe like an hour before that, and when I saw the sky, I just couldn’t help but take that photo because well…” Prompto’s voice trailed off, getting very soft that Liyah almost didn’t hear his words. “...It reminded me of you,” 

Liyah looked to Prompto, opening her mouth, before opting out of that, and just leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It lasts for only a second, but she pulled away to a really happy looking face of Prompto, who was now just captured by Liyah’s natural beauty, especially with the smile that she was giving him. “I have to say, I love it,” she whispered, leaning in again for another kiss, Prompto easily taking the lead and pulling her to him. Liyah placed the camera somewhere safe, letting them both enjoy the night without any worries, especially to fear the camera breaking during their time together.

* * *

Prompto awoke the next morning, reaching over, trying to find Liyah, only to be greeted with cold sheets. The chocobo-crazed boy shot up, easily slipping out of bed before throwing on sweatpants that were rested on the counter and a clean tank-top. He slipped on just casual shoes, that appeared at some point as well, but he really wasn’t paying attention to any of that, he was more worried about Liyah. Did she leave during the night? Was she actually serious? 

Shoving the door open to the camper he was greeted by the smell of wonderful food, and voices of people he knew, but he hyperfocused on Liyah, who was sitting in the middle with Ciel, her hand rested in Ciel’s while Noctis and Gladio were leaning in to get a good look with Ignis at the portable stove cooking up something. “What is going on out here?” Prompto asked, kind of nervous about all the smirks that were on all their faces when they looked up at the blonde. 

“Why was nobody told about this?” Gladio asked, pointing at the ring that was on Liyah finger, that Ciel was now holding up for a view. 

Prompto’s entire face heated up as he jumped out of the camper, stumbling over to Liyah and grabbing her hand from Ciel’s as he looked to all of them, frantic. “H-How did you guys find this?!” he asked, his voice rather shrill with his nerves becoming rather shot. 

“Um, I was cleaning up your clothes before the others arrived when the box fell out of your pocket, so I was curious and opened it…” Liyah said, her own face going red, obviously remembering the moment that she found it. “...Then Ciel kind of just came in, and almost screamed it out to the entire Post, but I shoved her out and… That was it.” 

Prompto sat down in the chair, that was brought over to him by Noctis, not wanting his friend to faint and injure himself. The blonde just stared at Liyah’s hand, wondering what he should do now. He wanted it to be something sweeter than this. This felt like a total bust. “Yes.”

Blue eyes snapped up, Prompto focused on Liyah, and she was just smiling widely at him. “Yes,” she repeated for him. 

Prompto opened his mouth before he started crying again, pulling Liyah to him. The others cheered, smiling widely at the newly engaged couple before them. Liyah and Prompto leaned into a kiss, before being pulled into a group hug by the other four, breaking their kiss to share the happy laughter with the others. 


End file.
